ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania: A Scary Christmas
A Hotel Transylvania Holiday is an upcoming CG-animated fantasy comedy short film produced by Sony Pictures Animation, distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. The short film will be written and directed by Ryan O'Loughlin and co-written by Todd Berger, and it stars the voices of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Asher Blinkoff, Andy Samberg, Jaimie Alexander, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, and Mel Brooks. The television special will be premiered on November 22, 2019 and on Blu-Ray and DVD. Storyline The special centers on Mavis (Selena Gomez) who wants to make this a best holiday ever. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Lourghran * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Lourghran * Jaimie Alexander as Ericka Van Helsing * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife. * Adam DeVine as Batty, a bat. * Mel Brooks as Vlad, Dracula's father and Mavis's grandpa. * Nick Offerman as Mike Lourghran, Johnny's father. * Megan Mullally as Linda Lourghran, Johnny's mother. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's daughter. * Rob Renzetti as Blobby, a green blob. * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Rose Abdoo as Witch * Brian McCann as Bigfoot * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink Gill-Man. Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Suit of Armors * Witches * Zombies * Eight-Headed Dragon * Gillmen * Mutant Mosquito (New) * Yeti * Elderly Gremlin * Old Germlin * Hydra Heads Soundtrack # Winter Things - Selena Gomez, written by Becky G, Henry Walter and Dennis White, produced by Static Revenger # Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande # What Christmas Means To Me - Steve Wonder # Holiday by Madonna - Cover by Gwen Stefani, written by Jessie J and Rickie Reed # A Hotel Transylvania Score Suite - John Powell Music & Lyrics * Winter Things - Selena Gomez (From A Hotel Transylvania Holiday) Music Video * Holiday - Gwen Stefani (From A Hotel Transylvania Holiday) Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '''(imagery and animation) Release * The special will be premiered on November 22, 2019 on ABC and be released on DVD. Sony Pictures - Official Trailers A HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA HOLIDAY | Official Trailer * Song: Jingle Bells - Crazy Frog Executive Clips * Wake Up, My Mavy-Wavy! * Credits Opening * '''Sony Pictures Digital Production '''Presents * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''A Hotel Transylvania Christmas * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Asher Blinkoff, Andy Samberg, Jaimie Alexander, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, Adam DeVine '''and '''Mel Brooks Closing * THE END * Written and Directed by: Ryan O'Loughlin * Produced by: Michelle Murdocca, p.g.a * Co-Writer: Todd Berger * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Executive Producer: Robert Smigel * Production Designer: Dexter Smith * Edited by: Art Noda, ace * Music by: John Powell * Character Designer: Andre Mendia * Head of Story: Michael L.M. Wong Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Children Category:Family Category:Columbia Pictures Category:2019 Films Category:Feature film Category:Selena Gomez Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Frankenstein Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Short films Category:Holidays Category:Specials Category:ABC Family Category:Christmas Specials